


Unbuttoning his Patience

by dudewheresmytea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Belting, Belts, Clothing, Consensual Kink, Dom!Ignis, M/M, Some Humor, Spanking, Strapping, Sub!Gladio, Subspace, implied blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Ignis tires of Gladio's shirt-busting habits.





	Unbuttoning his Patience

PT-TD-TD! The sound of threads snapping and buttons falling to the floor punctuated the relative silence of the room. They bounced and rolled in a myriad of different directions, probably never to be found again. A long-suffering sigh soon followed.

“Gladio, what did I tell you about breaking my shirts open? This is the third time now, and I’ve already asked you politely to refrain. Attempting to locate and sewing these confounded buttons back on is becoming… _very_ … _tedious_.” Emerald eyes gazed firmly into amber ones.

Gladio blushed slightly and quickly broke eye contract by looking around for the fallen fasteners. “I’m sorry. I just get in the zone and…” His voice sounded a bit off, as if he were trying to conceal a snicker.  “I can sew them back on if you – “

“No. That’ll be quite fine. If you’re able to locate the ones on the floor, however, that’ll do well enough.” Ignis looked down at his shirt and counted how many buttons were missing. “There should be five down there.” He paused. “Perhaps more if you find some from the _other times_ ,” he added boldly, not even attempting to hide his disappointment.

Taking note of the tone, Gladio snuck a brief glance back at him and with eyebrows set in an expression of regret, returned to his task. He was on the floor, bent and clambering about on all fours, ass bobbing in the air. His head disappeared under a reading chair. Ignis couldn’t help but to grin slightly.

“I ought to punish you for this.”

There was a soft thud as Gladio’s head reflexively hit the underside of the chair, followed by some incoherent mumbling. Ignis’ grin grew wider as he watched the faltering man below him. Nearly tempted to bend and yank his pants up tight around his cheeks and give him a few hard preliminary spanks – knowing that more than likely Gladio was even hoping he would - Ignis knew it would be much more entertaining if he were to develop the anticipation a bit more.

Gladio soon stood up and faced his lover once again, his hand held out. Ignis looked down into the mess that occupied the center of the broad palm outstretched before him: three dirty buttons – two that went to his current shirt and one that went to another – two dust piles, something that appeared to be a cobweb, and a few dark head hairs covered in lint. Brows knitted, Ignis looked back up at Gladio’s face. “Do you think I ought to?”

“I… I was just – “

“Shh. Your actions were fully voluntary. I don’t want to listen to your _heat of the moment_ excuse again. It’s becoming tiresome.”

Gladio lowered his eyes in defeat. “If that’s what you think is best, Iggy.” Was that a slight hint of a smirk upon his lips?

Ignis pretended he didn’t see it. “I just may. I haven’t decided yet. I do want to try something first.”

Gladio looked up at him, the transient smile already gone.

“I will go and change into another shirt. If you can unbutton and rebutton it five times in a row without any issues, I will let you off with a warning. Your last warning, I might add.”

Gladio flashed Ignis a cocky grin. “Alright, you have yourself a deal.”

“Good.” Ignis turned and retreated into the bedroom, softly shutting the door behind him. Gladio stood and let the mixed feelings of guilt and excitement wash over him. He sighed softly.

The door reopened and Ignis breezed out, donning a shirt that Gladio knew hasn’t seen the light of day in a long, long time. The multicolor array struck him in the face and he tried to not shut his eyes and look away from the gaudiness. “Wow, you busted out your tropical shirt for this?”

“I thought, why not? Might as well give ‘er a whirrrl.” Ignis approached with a naughty chuckle. “Be careful, the buttons on this shirt are paper thin. They were painstakingly constructed from the shell of an extremely rare sea conch. You don’t want to go _breaking_ any of them, now.” Malachite eyes unwaveringly contemplated while a slight smirk toyed at the side of rosy lips. “Or there will be …repercussions.”

Gladio’s cock twitched as he swallowed and drew closer to inspect the buttons. He reached out and felt one with his finger. It sheened with a pearlescent shimmer. Very pretty, he thought, but Ignis was right: they were thin as fuck. A small groan left his lips as he drew back. “Can we use a different shirt, maybe?”

“Afraid not. This is the one that will best test your ability to be gentle once and for all.”

Gladio frowned. “I’m probably going to crack one of those…”

“Then I’m going to crack my strap off of that luscious bottom of yours.”

Gladio peeked down at the belt Ignis was wearing. He of course was donning his widest and heaviest one. Already well-acquainted with its sting and heavy impact, a fresh frown appeared on his face but his eyes revealed a playful twinkle. “I’m doomed, aren’t I?”

“More than likely,” Ignis replied with a smirk. “But you _do_ have a chance to succeed. So, get to it.”

The skin on Gladio’s palms broke out into a light sweat as he reached forward to unfasten the first button. He began at the top, grasping the wafer-thin disc and gently pushing it through the buttonhole. Success! One down, nine to go for this sweep. Gaining a bit of confidence, Gladio moved up to the next one. He was barely able to see it once his bulky thumb and index finger were upon it. Nevertheless, the button complied without much of a fight.

Ignis grinned as Gladio reached the next one. He knew that particular button was misshapen and was difficult to get through the hole. He stood by and watched without a word. Gladio grasped it and tried to push it through the hole as he did the others. It caught immediately. Frowning, he tried again. It caught again. Letting out a soft sigh, he grasped the fabric of the shirt containing the buttonhole and stretched it open somewhat. It only gave a little. He then tried to once again push the button through and it caught.

“That one is… quite the little scamp, isn’t it?” Ignis asked with a sultry grin.

Gladio looked up at him with a frayed expression. “I know you’re trying to teach me a lesson, but you could’ve at least worn a normal shirt!”

“Now, now. Where would the fun in that be?” Ignis was in full Dom mode, teasing and testing his subject. Waiting for him to mess up or lose his composure, just so he could take the upper hand. It was a game they liked to play. Gladio was naturally impatient, and Ignis loved to use it to his advantage.

Gladio’s eyebrows furrowed. “Maybe I should just pull my pants down and take my whipping instead.”

“Patience, dear. Try again.”

Gladio huffed and tried to slide the button through the hole. Naturally, it stuck again, but he grabbed the edge of of the disc and twisted it, trying to account for the jagged edge. It worked and the button slid through. He worried that doing this ten times in a row may weaken it but what else could he do.

“Good, only seven more to go before you have to make your way down again.”

“Thanks for reminding me,” Gladio retorted, a slight edge appearing in his tone.

“No need to be coarse, love. Is my game proving to be unfun? Hm?”

Gladio didn’t answer, but went to the next button. It slid through. Next. Another catcher. Gladio sighed and tried the twisting technique. It didn’t work. He grasped the button impatiently and tried to force it through. A thread from the buttonhole caught and snapped, leaving two open-ended threads sticking out in its wake.

Ignis tsked. “Your impatience will forever be your demise.”

“I feel set up.”

“You know you were. You wanted to be loutish. I wanted to play. So here we are.”

Gladio stayed silent, knowing it was the truth.

“Well?” Ignis questioned, indicating his shirt. “Are you going to carry on? I will overlook the broken threads as long as there are no further incidences.”

Gladio smiled wanly. “Might as well prolong my demise a little longer, eh?” He reached for the next button and tried to free it from the buttonhole. It came out without much fanfare. The next, however, proved to be the one that sealed Gladio’s fate. It snapped the minute he tried to push it through the buttonhole. “The fuck…”

Ignis pouted mockingly. “Oh, pooh. It appears that you have lost the challenge.”

“You _totally_ set me up,” Gladio replied, grinning sardonically.

“I think it was just another example of your so-called unintended brutishness.”

“Ha, that button was defective – “

Ignis’ eyes twinkled. “Come now, Gladiolus, time for your strapping.” He grabbed Gladio by the wrist and firmly but kindly led him into the other room. As he walked, his barely-fastened shirt opened further, exposing the curvature of his chest. When they reached the couch, Ignis released his arm and Gladio faced him and let his gaze linger upon the exposed flesh. He felt his cock twitch again.

“Alright, show’s over. You know the drill,” Ignis said firmly, pointing to the couch. A small smile tickled at the side of his mouth. He enjoyed this part a lot. The embarrassing, humiliating start to the session.

Gladio blushed as he turned slowly and unbuckled his faded black jeans, pushing them down. Having made the voyage over his buttocks, their heft caused them to slide the rest of the way down quickly. They fell to the floor with a muffled thump. He stepped out of them and grasped the band of his thin and stretchy undershorts to pull them down as well, but Ignis stopped him with a gentle touch to his hand.

“Leave those on for now. They envelope your bottom nicely.”

“Alright, Iggy,” Gladio responded politely as he mounted the couch, placing his knees upon the cushion and leaning his elbows against the backrest. He jutted his ass out just as he knew Ignis would like it.

Ignis walked over and caressed the handsome round rump that was perfectly presented to him. “Very good. Let’s see if a sound belting can whip some sense into you, hm?” Not waiting for Gladio to answer, he unbuckled his belt and slowly pulled it free from his pants loops. It made an unmistakable fwiiip sound.

As Ignis pulled the belt free, Gladio felt a rash of small goosebumps erupt upon the skin of his arm, causing the hairs upon its surface to rise. That damned sound did it every time. Soon a much louder sound would replace it. But not quite yet. It seemed Ignis was stalling, drawing out the anticipation a bit longer. Gladio felt the urge to wiggle his ass but kept still. He would be in pain soon enough, best not to make it worse.

Calm and collected footsteps sounded. Ignis walked around the couch and was soon facing Gladio. His belt was mostly pulled out but not all the way. He gave Gladio a cocky grin and yanked the remainder of it free and doubled it up in his hands. The heavy black strap looked menacing. Ignis gripped it tightly for effect, his knuckles turning white. The leather creaked. Gladio knew that when Ignis was done with him, he wouldn’t be sitting comfortably for a few days.

“Have you anything to say before we begin?”

Gladio bent his head downward. “I’m sorry I keep busting open your shirts…”

“Hopefully the word to use will now be ‘kept’ as it should be something that will stay in the past!” More creaking.

Gladio looked up briefly. “Yes Iggy. I’m sorry.”

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Let’s begin.”

Ignis returned to his prior position behind Gladio and once again took in the sight of his near-nude behind. He knew the thin cloth of his underwear would offer little in the way of protection from the blows with the heavy belt, but they were more an aesthetic thing than anything else. Ignis loved how they hugged his boyfriend’s curvaceous rear, snuggling up next to the flesh like a hand cupping it lovingly. His cock twitched. He let his eyes roam over Gladio’s thick cheeks and thighs again for a few seconds longer before repositioning the belt in his hand, holding it tight and making sure the loop was long enough to easily reach its target. The buckle was safely secured in his fist.

The first crack of leather against flesh shattered the silence that had previously dominated the room. Gladio started – more out of the suddenness of the strike than how much it had hurt. It did hurt somewhat, though. A sharp but tolerable sting, new and welcoming, spread out and radiated outward from the zone of impact. Ignis didn’t allow much time for Gladio to muse on it before the next strike landed.

THWAP! The belt landed right in the center of Gladio’s full cheeks. The majority of the energy from the strike was conducted to the distal end of the strap and left a stinging stripe upon his right cheek. Ignis was skilled with his aim and struck him cleanly with no overlap onto the regions outside of his buttocks and rear of his upper thighs. He gave him a few more licks from that position, and then stepped over to the opposite side so that the new strikes would focus more upon Gladio’s left cheek.

After about the eighth crack, Gladio was beginning to utter little gasping and whining sounds. Ignis stopped and approached. He reached out and gave the burning buttocks before him a brief rub. Just when Gladio thought he was going to continue the tender caress, Ignis grasped the band of his shorts and started to yank them down swiftly.

“You won’t be needing _these_ any longer…”

“Iggy…!”

Ignis halted, underwear still gripped in his fist. “Hmm?”

Gladio looked down. “I’ll try to not break the buttons off of your shirts from now on…”

Ignis softly chuckled. “I’m glad to hear that you wish to reform yourself. You’ll be given plenty of chances for that _after_ your belting. Which will be, from this point forward, delivered upon your bare bottom.”

A soft groan – half grumble, half carnal - gently rumbled through Gladio’s throat but he didn’t further object. Ignis pulled the shorts down, leaving them suspended at his ankles. He took note that Gladio’s cock was already half hard.

“I love that you’re protesting but yet your body freely divulges your true feelings.”

Gladio blushed while Ignis repositioned himself behind him. Taking in the sight of his lover’s bared ass, Ignis felt his own cock beginning to harden.

“Painted like a fine art piece. You look beautiful, love.”

And he meant it, too. Gladio’s rear was marked with several overlapping stripes of differing shades of pink. A light speckling of goosebumps also adorned his skin from suddenly being exposed to the cool environmental breeze. Ignis stepped toward him and leaned forward to admire the view.

“Painted and,” he placed a palm lightly on one of the pinkened cheeks, “warm to the touch.” He drew back. “Very nice, but not quite warm enough, I’d say.”

Gladio looked back, guilt displaying on his features, but his eyes also shimmered with a distant twinkle that Ignis fully understood.

“Eyes forward.” Ignis stepped back into position, preparing to focus a new set of blows upon Gladio’s right cheek. He began, and the previously quiet room again filled with the sounds of heavy garula leather slapping sharply against unprotected skin, and Gladio’s erratic breathing peppered with an array of gasps, grunts, and moans of convoluted pleasure and pain. Ignis loved these reactive utterances and sporadically palmed himself through his pants.

Gladio’s vocalizations became more pronounced as his punishment reached its crescendo, evolving from wordless articulations into repeated promises of angelic behavior. Ignis smiled and didn’t slow his tempo, knowing it was all hogwash. Saying such things was beneficial for Gladio; it allowed him to mentally fit into his role of spankee, and also helped him process the continuous pain sensations by being able to whine about them in a reasonable and expected manner.

The layer of fat padding on Gladio’s ass shook and quivered as the broad strap kissed it again and again and again. He made occasional futile attempts to divert the blows by jerking his hips about but Ignis was prepared (of course) and adjusted in time, hitting his target straight on. If Gladio did this too frequently, however, Ignis ordered him to hold still and delivered a couple of licks to the topmost section of his upper thighs. Gladio soon stopped trying altogether and took the remainder relatively motionless, with the exception of his stiff, untouched cock bobbing left and right and up and down, precum leaking from its tip.

Ignis, being a skilled and observant dominant, can easily infer precisely how much his lover can take each session, which, to his surprise, is a pretty good amount. Ignis had played with others before he got together with Gladio, and soon realized that Gladio was able to take more pain on average than any of them. He loves this because he feels that he’s able to express his sadistic tendencies to their full extent - within reason and personal limits, of course. Gladio loves it because he finally found someone who won’t hold back, nor isn’t so forceful that he felt compelled to safeword out of the scene. The two men constantly communicate how happy and lucky they are to have found one another.

“Mmmph… I won’t do it agaain….” Gladio trailed off at one point, eyes closed - his voice viscous and dreamlike. He was beginning to cross over the edge, into the realm of subspace. Ignis grinned and switched sides again, recommencing without a word. He knew at this point that unnecessary words or questions would be detrimental to Gladio’s subspace euphoria. He began to gradually decrease the frequency and intensity of the strikes, but carried on, letting a half dozen or so fall before switching sides and so on a few more times, ensuring that his lover’s gorgeous behind from the middle to the lowermost curve of each cheek was fully covered in large multicolored dark pink stripes. Splotches of bruising began to materialize behind the base coloration.

They had been at it for a good twenty minutes overall and Gladio’s ass felt as it had been set on fire but he soon felt a soothing buzz as a wave of endorphins rushed in. They didn’t alleviate the intensive throbbing fully, but just enough to take the edge off and add an additional feeling of contentment that can make enduring all the discomfort entirely worth it. Gladio felt himself beginning to slump against the backrest of the couch, fingers loosening their tight grip upon its edge while serenity and a mild drowsiness swept over his very being. The room soon grew quiet again as Ignis retracted the belt and slid it back onto his pants. He stepped over and softly ran his hand along the very warm and slightly swollen surface of Gladio’s rear end.

“Igs…” Gladio muttered slowly, still within the thrall of subspace. He was beginning to come to somewhat, however, and Ignis was there for him, guiding him off of his cracking knees and into a relatively more comfortable position, even though it meant being seated upon his reddened and sore buttocks. Gladio eased himself down into the cushion. A grimace flickered over his face but was quickly replaced by a soft smile of love and acceptance, pupils dilated and full of warmth.

“Heh, that shirt has gotta go. It’s too friggin’ bright. I wanna suck you off but I don’t wanna go blind. _You_ can handle the buttons this time,” Gladio announced with a smirk. He readjusted his seating position quietly.

Ignis tittered and began to unbutton the few buttons that were still fastened and looked up. “Are you certain you don’t need to rest first? Do you need anything? Water?”

“I’m good, thanks. We can rest afterward,” Gladio eagerly replied, his voice gravid with tones of sensual euphoria. His swollen cock protruded between his legs as if to affirm his statement. “I wanna make it up to you all the way for those missing buttons.” Another slight readjustment.

Ignis grinned. “Well, alright. I won’t object to this pleasant turn of events.” He slid the silken material off of his torso. It fluttered onto the floor.

Gladio lifted himself off the seat and leaned forward, taking over as he unzipped Ignis’ pants slowly, looking him in the eye with a sultry smirk. “I’ll _definitely_ make it worth your while.”


End file.
